


Prompt 12: Fingering

by sp4rklefish



Series: OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [11]
Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Brutus keeps his sunglasses on, M/M, Saitama Has Hair, hair fingering thats a thing right?, i forgot he wears sunglasses, when you grab someones hair and run your hands through it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp4rklefish/pseuds/sp4rklefish
Summary: Midas can't tell Brutus he likes him because that would be wrong since hes his manager. When Brutus wants to talk to him about something he still has a little hope.
Relationships: Brutus/Midas (Fortnite)
Series: OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974193
Kudos: 5





	Prompt 12: Fingering

Midas startled as a hand came down on his shoulder. "Have you been here all day??" Midas blinked at the clock. "I suppose. I'm almost done I'll meet you for dinner in a bit." Midas took this opportunity to stretch. He saw Brutus’s eyes flick down his torso, sunglasses pushed back on his head. Interesting. He had noticed a stray eye, a lingering stare over their acquaintance but he couldn't suggest anything. Him being his sort of manager he couldnt proposition him. He didnt want Brutus to say yes because he thought his job was linked to saying yes. So he had said and done nothing. Even in Quarantine when they were more like roommates.

He sat back expecting Brutus to do whatever he did at this time. Made dinner or whatever. Brutus didn't move to go back. Midas arched his eyebrow, interlaced his fingers resting them, in what he hoped to look casually, between his legs. He wouldn’t say anything didn’t mean he wouldn’t hint. Fidgeting Brutus looked down. “I’d like to ask for something. But i don’t want it to interfere with work.” Midas kept a straight face. Last time Brutus said this he got his hopes up and what Brutus had asked for was permission to turn some of the grounds into a garden. So he had no idea what this was gonna be. He nodded to let Brutus know to go on. “Well, while we have been in quarantine I think our relationship has gone from coworkers to friends.” Midas felt a smile tug on his face. Where was this going. He let Brutus ramble a bit more. “I like you and i think that, at least during quarantine, we could try something out. If you want. Or i’ll go make dinner and not bring it up again.” As Brutus finished he looked at Midas. 

That was...well. Brutus frowned and turned to go. “wait!”Midas nearly scrambled out of his seat. “That sounds delightful. We can give it a go. now! If you don’t have anything pressing.“ Brutus grinned. “I’d like to give you a blow job.” Brutus rushed through his words kneeling in front of Midas. Of course Midas obliged. He had it out as Brutus leaned in between his thighs. 

Midas hadn’t been with anyone else in a while. Quarantine and all. The slick wetness of Brutus’s mouth was divine. He moaned as he relaxed into his chair. Midas tried to keep his hands gripped on the chair. They hadn’t talked about what was too intimate. He was worried a hand on Brutus would be seen as intimate but oh. Brutus gave a long drawn out suck. Midas’s hand fluttered to Brutus’s head to dig his hands into his hair. He was surprised, borderline shocked, to feel course stubble. His brain broke. He hadn’t had a partner who didn’t have hair. He looked down as Brutus looked up to give him a grin. He awkwardly moved his hands over Brutus’s scalp. The man leaned into his hands so it must be okay. He would have to ask him what he liked after cause his climax was climbing more quickly then he thought it would. He gave himself over to the waves of ecstasy and the odd sensation of his hands of Brutus’s head.


End file.
